Total Drama Ice
Hey, everyone! It's me Teddy here, and my new show 'Total Drama Ice!' And Me Johan The Co-host Aka TDFANFRENCH ! Have Fun in our Game :) Cast Users: #Teddy74 as Bridgette & Leshawna, '''Justin #TDFANFRENCH as '''Cody, Courtney & Geoff #Cree as Katie, Izzy & Owen #Jarrod as Lindsay, '''Duncan, Gwen #Lulu as '''Heather, Tyler & Noah #Courtneybarf888 as Sadie, '''DJ, Trent #Enzo as '''Ezekiel, Beth & Harold Contestents: Bridgette.PNG|Bridgette: ACTIVE Justin.png|Justin: ELIMINATED Leshawna.png|Leshawna: ACTIVE Cody.png|Cody: ACTIVE Courtneytdi.png|Courtney: ACTIVE Geoff.png|Geoff: ACTIVE Katie.png|Katie: ACTIVE Izzy.png|Izzy: ACTIVE Owen.png|Owen: ACTIVE Lindsaytdi.png|Lindsay: ACTIVE Duncan.png|Duncan: ELIMINATED Gwen.png|Gwen: ELIMINATED Heather.png|Heather: ACTIVE Noah.png|Noah: ACTIVE Tyler.png|Tyler: ACTIVE Sadie.png|Sadie: ACTIVE DJ.png|DJ: ELIMINATED Trent.png|Trent: ELIMINATED Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel: ACTIVE Beth.png|Beth: ACTIVE Harold.png|Harold: ACTIVE Cast2.png|'The Remaining Cast' Ep.1 'Welcome' 'Teams:' Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Geoff, Heather, Duncan, Cody, Owen, Izzy and Leshawna! Killer Bass: Lindsay, Trent, Tyler, Noah, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Ezekiel, Harold and Beth! 'Challenge:' Pick Your Character's Favourite moment of Total Drama! Post a Picture in the Gallery! Good Luck! L+T=Love.png|Tyler's Favourite Moment (Lulu) Ahhh.png|Heather's Favourite Moment (Lulu) InThe70s.png|Noah's Favourite Moment (Lulu) N5.png|Courtney's Favourite Moment (Johan) CodyLovesAlejandro.png|Cody's Favourite Moment (Johan) 0Shot15.png|Geoff's Favourite Moment (Johan) Bridgettefavmoment.png|Bridgette's Favourite Moment (Teddy) Justinfavmoment.png|Justin's Favourite Moment (Teddy) Leshawnafabvmowf.png|Leshawna's Favourite Moment (Teddy) Haroldpic.png|Harold's Favorite Moment (Enzo) ZekeWins.png|Ezekiel's Favorite Moment (Enzo) BethReading.png|Beth's Favorite Moment (Enzo) Katiefavmom.png|Katie's Favourite Moment (Cree) Izzyfavmoenm.png|Izzy's Favourite Moment (Cree) Owenfavmiment.jpg|Owen's Favourite Moment (Cree) VOTING: Lindsay: Justin Trent: I vote on Justin Tyler: Trent Noah: Trent DJ: Noah Katie(immunity): Next vote for Trent! You're going down man! Oh my, I've really changed from last season O.o Sadie:Trent he is so OMG I vote for him ! I hope he will be happy :D Justin:Trent Ezekiel(immunity): Trent, Man is too strange Man ! Harold: I vote on Trent is not really with us is much looking at Gwen ! Beth(immunity): I vote on DJ Ep.2 'Who will be Next ?' 'Challenges:' #The Screaming Gophers will eliminate someone from their team for not doing the previous challenge. Bridgette, Courtney, Geoff, Heather, Cody, Owen, Izzy and Leshawna are Immune from Elimination. Gwen and Duncan are up for Elimination! #'Your Challenge for Today until Tomorrow is to choose two Models for your team and to make him/her look even beautiful/handsome, this is based off 3rd episode of TD Crazy. The Models for the SG's are Courtney and Geoff! The Models for the KB's are Lindsay and DJ! Good Luck!' Courtney fabulous.png|Courtney (SG) 8/10 *'Elimination' Voting (Duncan and Gwen can't Vote): Duncan:'' ''5 Votes Gwen: 3''' Votes''' Bridgette: I vote off Duncan, He's Split my two best friends up, Courtney and Gwen, He should go! Courtney: I vote off Gwen, I still can't believe she did that to me! Geoff: I vote off Gwen, Duncan's my mate :) Heather: I vote off Duncan, I've just got to let Gwen believe I like her, then get rid of her!!! >:D Cody: I vote off Duncan, Gwen's too nice to go, and too pretty, and amazing and be my girlfriend Gwen!!!! Owen: I vote on Duncan. Sorry dude... :P Izzy: Haha!! Explosivo is voting on Gwen!! Haha!! Why? Hmm... Let me think... For no reason!! xDD Leshawna: Bye bye Duncan, Gwen deserves this more than you! *Elimination Screaming Gophers: Voting: Bridgette (IMMUNITY): I vote off Heather, she's sooooooo mean! Courtney (IMMUNITY): '''I vote on Gwen ! I will distroyed her ! BYE BYE GWENIE ! '''Geoff: '''I vote on Heather she's to serious and Competitive '''Heather: '''I vote on Izzy. 1. She's crazy. 2. I don't like her. and 3. She's crazy ''AND ''I don't like her. '''Cody: I vote on Gwen because Flirting With Duncan ! What she did to me wasn't that good ! Owen (IMMUNITY): '''Sorry Gwen, but I'm voting for you. :/ '''Izzy: '''GWEN! Haha!!! xD Next vote on her with no reason xDDD '''Leshawna (IMMUNITY): '''I vote off Izzy, man that girl is craaaaazy! Plus, Heather, despite being mean, is good in challenges, so I'll keep her for a little longer, if ya' know what I mean! '''Gwen: '''I vote on Geoff '''Killer Bass: Voting: Tyler (IMMUNITY): '''DJ! He got Lindsay eliminated in TDWT! '''Harold: '''Sadie She's To Stupid ' '''Lindsay: '''I vote on Harold '''DJ: '''I vote on Noah '''Beth (IMMUNITY):' DJ i vote on you ! My girl alliance with Lindsay Rocks ! Ezekiel: '''I vote on Sadie '''Katie (IMMUNITY): I vote on DJ. Nothing personaly ;) Sadie: I vote on Ezekiel Noah: 'DJ. He doesn't do anything. Ep.3 ' 1+1= ELIMINATION ' Tonight's Challenge it's a Quiz ! Three People in Each team will be choosen, The team with the most of correct answers Will WON the other will eliminated 2 PERSON AGAIN ! KB: Katie('3.5/7), Sadie(1'/7), Harold ('4/7) /21 SG: Heather(4.5/7), Courtney(7'/7) and Leshawna('5/7) 16.5/21 Quiz Questions: #Who was the First person to ever QUIT on Total Drama History ? #The first Person to wear one was Heather who was the Other Girl(S) who have weared one ? #This person said always "Eh ?" It's ? #Duncan and Him was the only Boys to be in three seasons in the merge ! It's ? #This Episode was the longest of Total Drama Action ? #Episode 19 of one of the three Season was the favourite of Johan ? #(Bonus question) This Ep. of TDWT was the most watched in France ! It was ?